My Turn To Be Happy
by Krb13
Summary: 16 yr. old Nicole is a fiesty hot tempered girl. She has to move to La Push after she gets into some trouble. What will happen when she meets the pack? Will someone imprint on her? Read and Review.
1. I'm UP!

**Okay this is a sequel to "I Could Give Her So Much More". It's about Jacob imprinting on a fiesty, tempered girl. Here you go!**

"Nicole...Nicole wake up!" My mom called. I groaned. "Nicole Ann Jones! Get you butt up. You don't want to be late!"

"I'm up!" I yelled harshly. God, she is so annoying. And I don't care if I'm late. I don't even want to go. I mean I'm getting sent to live with my Aunt Sal and Uncle Peter.

You're probably wondering why I'm getting sent here then aren't you. Well 1.my mom can be a total bitch and over react. 2. I got in some trouble. Not much, but a little. That is why she overreacted. Just because I was caught on school property at 11:30 at night, she overreacted and sent me to live with my aunt and uncle. But, I probably should mention that it is a big school and it has fences surrounding it. My friends and I climbed it. Maybe I love school that much. Okay. That's a lie.

I got up and went to my dresser. It had my clothes on it. I picked up the long black shirt. It's like a dress it is like a tank top. I put on my tight black jeans. I put on a gold chain necklace with a heart on it, and a black bead necklace. I spiked my short black hair. I was finally ready. I grabbed my duffle bag and slung it around my shoulder and I walked downstairs.

"Ready to go dear?" My mom asked.

"Whatever." I said, in a tone that said I don't want to talk to you right now. She just doesn't get it. I grabbed my skate board and went to our SUV. I put my duffle bag in the back seat with my skate board. I climbed into the front. My mom climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. We drove in silence, finally we were at the airport. We both got out and walked to the doors. I grabbed my stuff out of the back. "I'm going to miss you Nicole." My mother said.

"Sure you will."

"Now knock it of Nicky. You know I will miss you."

"First don't call me Nicky. Second then why are you sending me their?" She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Don't answer that. I gotta go."

"Bye Nicole!" I waved back at her.

* * *

The plane ride to Port Angeles was boring. I just wanted to go hang out with my friends. I walked down the terminal and saw Sal and Peter. Sal came running at me. "Hey, Nicole. How are you? Hope your good. Your going to love La Push. It's a reservation. Cuz you know your mother and I are Native American."

"Let the poor girl get a word in Sal!" Said Peter.

"Oh I'm sorry. So how are you?"

I put on a fake smile "I've been good. How about you?"

"That's great! We've been good." Good she bought the lie.

"How about we go get your luggage and then we'll leave." Peter suggested. Good cuz I want to leave I don't want to be here. We went and got our luggage and drove to La Push. It took two hours to get their. I hopped out and got my board and duffle bag out of the trunk. I walked into the house and looked around. I knew right away I wouldn't be here much. It was so tiny. It had a small kitchen with a table in the corner. It also had a small living room with a couch and love seat. I walked down the hall one room was Peter's and Sal's. Mine was the other one. It was a nice size for a small house. It had a double bed, a small desk, and a closet. The walls were white. I knew I would be painting them. The comforter was also white. "You can paint the walls and I'll give you money to buy new sheets if you like." Sal said for behind me.

"Okay thank you!"

"Your welcome. How about you finish unpacking and then you can look around this place by yourself. As long as promise you won't get into trouble."

"I promise." This is why Sal was cool. She let you do almost anything as long as you don't get in trouble or it isn't too dangerous. Unlike my mom totally.

I finished unpacking in about ten minutes. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water. "See ya later." I said to my aunt and uncle who were sitting next to eachother in the living room. "Bye!" They both said.


	2. Depression hurts

**Okay if you guys have some cool ideas for why she would be at the school at 11:30 at night put them in a review. Don't make it too bad. I have an idea of my own but if you have a good one tell me!**

I was walking down the road. I looked around. It was so different than Lewinston. This place was way smaller. It was really green. I walked over to a tree nearby, and sat down leaning against it. My emotions finally came at me. I was angry, sad, and depressed all at the same time. I had tears streaming down my face. "Hey are you alright?" Someone asked. I looked up. A boy was standing by me.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just asking."

"Well how would you feel to get taken away from everyone and everything you were used to. All because your mother can overreact and because you made a stupid mistake. I hate it when people think that you have to be so perfect."

"Well...hm. I don't really know what you mean. But a friend of my sort of does. His crush went choose to be a l-with a certian person he dislikes."

"Well maybe...Maybe she chouldn't choose. The one she choose she knew the best. Even if she chose, either one would get hurt. She might have had to choose one. But she would still get hurt if she chose him or the other guy."

"You should meet him. Tell him that, and maybe he'll stop sulking. It is so annoying. All he ever does is sulk."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Its just that today has been rough, moving her and all. Leaving my friends and family back in Lewinston."

"It's alright. I know its hard. Now come on!" He yelled while pulling me up to my feet.

"Let me warn you about them. They may snap at you. Espically Paul. But don't let it get to you. It doesn't matter. He has a bad temper. Oh and if their eating, well you might get grossed out because they are all pigs. Well I shouldn't talk, but it don't matter."

"Okay. Let's go meet your friends." I said with a sigh. Yep, this is going to be a long day. A very long day.

**sorry its short. I don't know if I should make it a Jake imprinting or not. It is an imprinting story just so you know.**

**-CR**


	3. Meeting His Friends

**HAHAHA I AN SO EVIL!!! Okay that person was Embry. Yea. Nicole and Embry will become close friends. AND I DON'T KNOW IF IT SHOULD BE AN ExN or JxN...HELP ME!!!**

**Chapter 3-Meeting his friends**

I walked along with the boy. Wait, I don't even know his name. "Um. Excuse me, but what is your name?" I asked

"Oh, I'm Embry Call. You are?"

"Nicole Jones. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Okay we're here. Now remember what I told you. Jake and Paul may be very snappish. But don't mind them. Jake is the friend I was telling you about. Also their pigs remember, if their eating."

"I remember Embry, Gosh." He lead us up to the house. It was small like them all. We both walked in. No one was at the table or in the kitchen. Good because I really don't want to get grossed out.

"Who's this?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I jumpped around. I fixed him with a glare. I know it is rude, but hey I grew up tough.

"Who are you?" I countered.

"Seth Clearwater."

"Nicole Jones."

"Well it's nice to meet you." I knew he didn't really mean it. I saw it in his eyes.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you also." I said in a sweet voice. The voice all my friends and I used to get our way. My eyes started watering when I thought this.

"Um...Embry? Is she okay?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine." I barked. It came out really sharp and harsh, because they both looked at me with wide eyes. Embry recovered first. They started talking in hushed tones. I sort of knew that they were talking about me. Everyone is talking about me. The girl with a temper, and her glare's are enough to make a person cry. Pathetic.

"So were is everyone?" I asked Embry.

"In the living room. Come on." He said while pulling me.

"Who's this Embry?" Another guy asked. I noticed that their were only two girls. Both of them looked like they wanted to be somewhere else. I shook my head clear of my thoughts.

"Nicole Jones."

"Sam Uley." I nodded a hello.

"Collin."

"Brady."

"Quil."

"Leah. I'm Seth's sister."

"Jared."

"Jake."

"Paul." The last one growled.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I mean almost all of you." I said the last sentece while glaring at Paul. He just glared right back.

"So where are you from?" Quil asked.

"Lewiston, Idaho."

"Cool. Not to far from here then."

"No not really." I said. Even though right now the space didn't matter, it felt like I was a million miles away.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm living with my aunt." I said not answering the question directly.

"What about your parents?" Quil asked.

"Back in Lewiston."

"Okay so let me get this straight. You now live here with your aunt and uncle. While you parents live in Lewiston. Why?"

"You wouldn't be interested." I stated.

"Yea we wouldn't be interested." Paul said. This guy is really pissing me off.

"Well that doesn't mean we won't listen." Embry said.

"I was sent to live here. I was caught by the police trespassing on school grounds at 11:30 at night, after jumping over the fence."

''What do you mean fence?"

"Well a fence goes around the whole school. They have gates that open during the day for school. It is really tall. Takes a little while to climb."

"What were you doing there?" Jared asked.

"Haha. Um. I was going to go do something to the wall of one of the school."

"Were you by yourself?" He asked

"Nope. Three other people."

"What were you doing there?" Collin asked.

"I was, um, going to, um, write something on the wall with spray paint."

"What were you going to write."

"Okay so there is this one kid in my class. He liked me, and I didn't like him. I said that to him. I did it in front of half of the school. He still didn't get the clue I like him. So I was going to put. 'I don't like you So and so. Get a clue dumbass! Nicky.' Don't call me Nicky by the way."

"Why not."

"Well you'll see if you do it. Anyway after 'I don't' the police showed up. My friends were gone. Forgot about me, until the next day, they came over and I was packing."

"Wow. Sucky friends." Seth said.

"Not really. It was funny to see their faces when I was packing. They looked like they wanted to cry. I was laughing in my mind at them the whole time packing."

"Atleast your friend's didn't choose some guy over you then leave town." Jake said.

"Yea, I heard about your problem. That really sucks, but did you ever think about the other guy that liked her. If she chose you, he would probably feel just as bad as you. Your friend probably feels bad right now too. I'm sure she would feel bad, if she chose you and left the other guy too. So you may feel bad. But she probably feels worse. You know?"

"I guess I never looked at it like that." He said in a quiet voice.

"Oh so the girl puts on the tough show, but is really a big softy underneath. Thats pathetic."

"Yea and your life is pathetic." I said, everyone just stared at me.

"What did you just say?" He asked, his whole frame was shaking.

"You heard me."

"Why don't you say it to my face." He growled. I walked over to him and looked him in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say it again but someone cut me off. "Don't say it Nicole."

"Your not worth it anyways." I said under my breath. He heard it though. I turned around, but got grabbed by my shoulder. He was about to hit me in the face but Embry grabbed his arm and twisted it. They were all standing. I just walked away. I walked out of the house.


	4. Swimming and Stories

**Okay I am thinking of making this an EmbryxNicole story cuz you don't hear alot about them. Okay? Okay.**

**Chapter 4-**

"What the hell Nicole?" I heard Embry say behind me. I walked faster. It didn't help. He was next to me.

"What do you want me to say Embry? Because I don't really know what you want me to say."

"I want to know why you just had to do that." He just doesn't get it.

"I've had a rough life. I can take a punch to the face. I've had it happen before." I said. I have gotten punched in the face.

"Yes, I'm sure you have. But do you really want a broken nose? Do you want a cracked jaw?" He asked.

"I can live with that." I was being really stubborn.

"Just don't do it again. You don't know what he can do." He growled. He sounded scary. I never thought of him as the scary type. I stopped walking. He stopped a few steps away. I looked ahead. There was a beach. I smiled. "I'll be right back. Stay here." I said to him.

I ran to the house. Sal and Peter gave me a funny look. I ran into my room and shuffled through my closet. I finally found my swimsuit. I put on a yellow bikini. It had strings that attacked the bottom to the top. They were very thin. It went across my stomach. I threw on a mini skirt. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom. I ran outside, to Embry. He was still standing where I left him. He turned to look at me. He looked me over slowly. I just rolled my eyes. Boys. "Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the beach.

Once we got there I took my skirt off. He took his shirt off. I looked up at the cliff. I smiled, this is going to be so fun. "How do you get up their?"

"Their is a trail over their." He said while pointing to it. I went up to the top. I looked over it smiling. I walked back. I quickly turned and ran. I did the pochahantis dive.**(I hope you all have seen pochahantis. You know the dive she does off the cliff when her friend tells her her father is home. that on) **I slowly dived down. Bringing my arms above my head. I hit the water with a loud splash. I went down a ways. I was running out of breath so I swam to the surface. When I came up there were all the guys here and Leah. Taking their shirts off or clothes, or watching. I just shook my head. I pushed my short hair out of my eyes, and swan to the shore. I stood so it was up to my thighs. "Well are you coming?" I asked and they all walked into the water. It was nice. Not to cold and not to warm. Just perfect.

We swam around for a while. I got out and so did Leah. I walked to my towel and layed down. I didn't really need to tan since I was tan all the time but it felt nice to be in the sun.

"That was pretty brave of you Nicole. I was surprised that you would do that. I mean, Paul could have broke your nose or he could have cracked something."

"I know, Embry told me. But that dude shouldn't have said anything. I mean I have a bad temper also, but I mean he should have never said anything like that to me."

"I have to agree. He should have never said a thing." That was the last thing we said. I soon fell asleep on my stomach.

Thirty minutes later I woke up. The guys were still in the water goofing around. Leah was asleep next to me. I layed back down and fell asleep for ten more minutes. I was now dry. I put my skirt on. It was going to get dark soon. "Hey, I'm going to go." I told Leah.

"Okay." She mumbled. I walked down to the edge. "Hey guy's I'm going home. See ya later." I called out to them.

"See ya." I heard them all yell. I walked back to the house. It didn't take long. I went to take a shower. I love showers. I love the shampoo and conditioner I use. It was sour apple. It smelled so good. I also had sour apple body wash. I took a half hour shower. I got out and went into my room. I looked through my closet. I pulled out a white tank top from American Eagle. I put a very low cut red v-neck over it. I put on a pair of jeans on.

I walked out into the living room. Sal and Peter left, they went out to dinner. I turned the t.v. on. Thank God, this t.v. had dish. I turned MTV on. I watch 'I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way's I'm Trying To Get You Off' By Fall Out Boy. Then I watched Run's House, for an hour. Tonight is going by so slow!

There was a knock at the door. I carefully got up and opened the door. "Oh hey, Embry. What's up?''

"I was wondering if you want to come up to the top of the cliff's to hear some old leagonds. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll come. Come in quick." I said. I went into the kitchen. I opened all the drawers until I found a pad of paper. I grabbed a pen too.

_Dear Sal,_

_Hanging out with some friends. _

_Don't wait up for me. _

_I don't know when I'll be home._

_Love ya lots,_

_Nicole._

I put the note on the kitchen counter. I walked over to Embry who was leaning against the wall. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. We headed up to the cliff's. It was slippery. I slipped. I waited to hit the ground. Instead I hit to arms. They were warm! I looked up and saw Embry was trying to hold back his laughter. "Don't even say anything." I grumbled. He looked around and did the 'Who me?' thing.

Finally we were here. I sat down next to Quil. Everyone said hey. I nodded in replie. Soon the elder's were up here. They started the leagonds. They were great. You would of thought that their voice's would have been shaky but they were not. The stories were great. I thought the most about the 'Third Wife'. It caught my intrest the most. They told more but I found myself nodding off to sleep on his shoulder. Soon I was leaning against him for support. I fell asleep moments later.


	5. OUCH! GOD DAMN MY HAND!

**Okay so now you know its a Embry and Nicole story. Or is it? haha. Reviews make me superduper happy. And you get cyber hugs!**

**chapter 5**

I peeked one eye open. I sat up so fast that I got dizzy. This isn't my room. This isn't even my house! SHIT! Sal is going to kill me. Wait no, MY MOM is going to kill me. I looked around the room. No one was in here. I stepped of the bed and stepped on something. That something sat up. It was Embry. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Jesus Embry. Why didn't you wake me up or tell me to go home? I would have went!"

"Because you were sound asleep. Which you should be right now. It's only five thirty!" I gapped at him.

"My aunt is going to kill me. My mom is going to kill me. My best friend is going to kill me! Everyone is going to kill me!"

"Why is that? I can see your mom over reacting to this."

"Thats the hole thing. She's going to take this the wrong way and tell like everyone! Then my best friend will never talk to me again. Sal's probably never going to let me go anywhere again!"

"Why will your best friend never talk to you again?"

"Because she is!" I shouted. He winced slightly.

"Why?"

"Because we made this promise to each other. This year we were swearing off boy's from the last summer."

"What happened last summer?" He is so nosy!

"Why does it matter?" He shrugged.

"Just wondering. Maybe it's important?" I sighed.

"There was this one guy that we both liked. He went out with Cristi and then cheated on her. Then we went out and he cheated again. We were both devistated, we wouldn't even talk to our friends who were guys, only the girls. They didn't know what was wrong with us." He looked down. I can't believe he made me tell him. I mean we weren't supposed to tell anyone. Even people who didn't know us. What is he doing to me?

"I'm sorry." Embry whispered. He stood up and sat on the bed. He pulled me into a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around him. He was rubbing circles on my back. I sort of blacked out.

I woke up. Both of us were in the bed now. His arm was around me. Holy, freaking, God, he was hot. In both ways to. WAIT I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! I can't like him. This is the second day I knew him.

Twenty minutes later. Your sitting here with Nicole, she is now sweating everywhere, she also feels so gross. I chuckled at myself. I could be so weird. There was a knock at the door. I pulled his arm off. He didn't wake up. I walked to the door and pulled it open. It was Paul. This should be good!

"Where's Embry?" He asked. I smirked.

"Oh he's in his room sleeping, why?"

"We need him."

''So go get him." I growled. He shoved pass me. Making me stumble back alittle. He came back with Embry. I glared daggers at him.

I stood up from the couch and streched. "Well I should go home. Oh if I don't see you in a while you know why." I said looking at Embry. "If I'm grounded you'll pay in whatever puishment I give you. I mean you should have taken me home. Not here."

He just rolled his eyes. "Bye Embry." I said to him. He nodded his head. "Paul." I growled at him. He just glared.

"Oh Nicky! I think we have some unfinished buisness." He called. I stopped short. I hate that name!

"Don't call me Nicky." I said. My voice was shaking. I turned around, he had a smirk on his face. I wanted to wipe it off.

"Why not. I think I should call you Nicky." He said. I walked to him.

"You really sure about that?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm always sure. You should know that Nicky." He said, I swung my fist. It collided with his face. I heard a crunch of my hand. He stumbled back.

"What the HELL? Is your face made out of ROCK?" I yelled. He came at me then. I just stood there. Embry pulled me out of the way, just in time before his fist hit me. Instead it hit the air.

"I told you not to call me Nicky. I told you that!" I yelled. My hand hurt like hell. Embry pulled me toward his car. He shoved me in. Rude much.

"Where you taking me?" I asked.

"To a friend of mine's boyfriend's dad. He's a doctor." He explained. We drove for awhile. We went into the country. We stopped at a huge white house. He got out, and walked to the door. He quickly knock then the door was opened. There stood a pixie like girls. She had short black hair. Shorter than mine. It was spiky. She wore nice clothes, this family was diffinetly rich. Embry motioned for me to come. I pulled myself out of the car with my left hand. It was hard.

I walked up to them. "Come in!!" She said excitedly. We both walked in. There was three couples on the couch and one person was by himself. They were all very very beautiful! I smiled alittle hello. They all waved or nodded.

"What can I do for you?" The man that looked the oldest asked.

"I need you to look at her hand. She may have broke it." Embry said in a tense tone. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Alice can you go get my bag?" He asked, the one who answered the door left to get it. "If I may ask, how did you break it?" I smiled ruefully.

"I punched someone in the face!" The big one burst out laughing.

"Hey Bella, remind you of someone?"

"Shut up. Jacob deserved it!" Who I am assuming Bella said, to who I am assuming Emmett. Wait, did she mean the Jacob I knew? The man quickly fixed up my hand. "Thank you so much." I said.

"Your welcome." The man said. I went to the car after he was finished. I looked back slightly when I went outside. Embry was talking to them.

* * *

**Embry's POV, cuz you know you want it to be!**

She walked outside without saying goodbye. Sure, I didn't like being in a leeches house, but atleast I would say goodbye. I shook my head.

"Who did that?" Bella asked. Thinking that one of us harmed her. I smiled.

"She hit Paul in the face. Quite amusing until he was about to hit her." I mused, somewhat to myself.

"She's quite a person then. Punching the one with the anger managements." I think Jasper was his name, said.

"I know, we warned her. She has quite a temper herself. She doesn't like to listen." I said. They all laughed abit.

"She, even though she has a tough side, has a soft side. She's helping Jake out. They somehow have a weird connection. It's sorta creepy." I said, faking a shudder.

"How is Jacob?" Bella asked.

"He's been doing better. I don't want to dump this all on you. We'll help him. Don't worry. Well I should get going. Here." I said while handing Dr. Cullen a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh, I can't take that. I have enough money. We don't need it." He said.

"Take it, it's for fixing her hand." He shook his head, so I put it back in my wallet. "Well, thank you and bye." I said. I heard a murmur of goodbye's. I went out to the car. She was sitting there looking out the window.

"That's the girl who broke Jacob's heart, isn't it?" She asked.

"Um. Yea why?"

"She didn't seem like she missed him much." She mutter angrily under her breath.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I lied. Sure, I lie to my parents, but not often. If I do, I have a reason to. I didn't have a reason to lie to Jacob." She said softly.

"But, why does it matter? If she wasn't that sad?"

"I don't know. He's a good friend. What would happen, if I left you, for another guy. I said I loved you then I break your heart. I'm supposed to miss you alittle. She didn't even look like she missed him a smidge." She blushed after that. I smirked, she turned her head at me.

"Ugh, Embry, you know what I mean!" She yelled. "I just wished, I could say something. I wouldn't make her leave this guy, just let her know what's up with Jacob."

**MWAHAHAHA!!! Will she talk to Bella. HAHA! Yes, those were the Cullen's. Just cuz this isn't about **


	6. You don't know

**Reviews make me super duper happy. And you get cyber hugs!**

**chapter 6**

I saw Bella stomping out. The rest of them are following her. She looked royally pissed. She was stomping toward the car. She heard me, but how? I mean we're in the car, and they're in the house. She flung the door open. I got out quickly. "How do you know I don't miss him? Hm?" She shouted. "And why do you even care?"

"I care because he's a friend of mine. I _think _because you looked pretty happy. Not like anything was bothering you!" I shouted back.

"How would you even know? You don't even know me!"

"Well maybe you should see yourself. You looked pretty peaceful. Also, do you know how Jacob has been? Have you even seen him since the incident of whatever happened?" I heard a low growl. It wasn't coming from her. I looked up at the person who growled. He had bronze hair. I glared at him. He looked a little taken back.

"I don't know who you think you are-" She started, but I cut her off.

"I think I'm Nicole." I heard a stiffled laugh. I looked up to see a blond haired girl covering her smirk.

"Anyway, you still don't talk to me like that."

"What's going to happen if I do?" I countered.

"Let's just say you'll really regret it, Nicky." I felt pain ripping myself apart.

"Don't ever call me Nicky."

"What's going to happen if I do?"

"Well, I can't really do anything, but let's just say you'll regret it so much."

"Well Nicky! You can't really do anything." I felt my eyes water up.

"Bella don't." A blond boy said. He looked alot like the blond girl.

"Why not?" She huffed. "Nothings going to happen."

"Yes, but you don't know what she's feeling." He said.

"Come on Jasper. It can't be that bad." Bella said. I turned to Embry.

"Let's go." He didn't move. "EMBRY!" He jumped a little. He got into the car.

"Listen to me Bella, I have my reason not to be called Nicky. You don't know them, so I suggest you don't call me it. I really don't want anything to happen. Also, I don't feel like sharing my reasons."

"They can't be that bad." She grumbled. I seriously wanted to slap her.

"My best friend's name was Nicky. She was raped and killed. We were like sisters. Every weekend we would stay at one of our houses. Sometimes even during the week. I used to be called Nicky until that day I found out. Every time someone called me Nicky, I would burst into tears. You don't know what it's like to find out your best friend was raped and killed. You don't know what it's like to have the police come to your house at midnight and then find out. I'm sure, you don't even know what it's like to loose your best friend for forever. You probably don't know what it's like for people calling you that, just to make you mad, or sad. It is hell." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. They all stood there not moving, shocked.

"That's what I thought." I said.

"I am so sorry!" Bella said.

"You aren't. Your just saying that to try and make me feel better. You really aren't sorry. Your just sorry for me. Pitying me." I said in a very harsh voice. Almost everyone flinched back. The bronze growled again.

"YOU AREN'T A DOG!" I yelled. He looked furious. "WHAT? YOU AREN'T!" I yelled. I've never got this mad.

"I really am sorry." She said.

"No you aren't. I get this all the time. 'I'm sorry this, or I'm sorry that'. They're never really sorry."

"How would you know if she was sorry or not?" Bronze asked.

"I just know." God, he is really annoying me now! His eyes narrowed at me.

"Come on Nicole. Let's go. We don't want Sal to get to mad at you, for not coming home last night." Embry said. I didn't move. I was having a staring contest with bronze. "Nicole." I slowly turned away. I got into the car.

"Why didn't you tell me about your friend?" He asked. We still didn't back up, and the family was still standing there.

"She was like my sister. What if you had a sister and she was raped and killed? How would you feel?"

"I-I don't know."

"People don't know about it. Then because I say I don't like to be called Nicky. They think it's funny to see me tear myself apart about it. Just because they don't know." I said. Tears were streaming down my face. There was a knock at my window. I got out to talk.

"I never introduced myself. I'm Rosalie. I know how it feels. I was raped, they left me in the street to die. I was found and I survived. I am really sorry." She said. I pulled her into a hug, even though I didn't know her. She hugged back.

"You can call me if you want to do something. Maybe go shopping with Alice. The short pixie girl." I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I said and she handed me a piece of paper with her number.

"Call or text me." She said while turning away. I got back into the car.

"Let's get out of here." I said to Embry. He nodded and started the car.

**Here you go. REVIEW!!! Everyone loves them. Especially me!**


	7. WRATH OF SAL!

**Reviews make me super duper happy. And you get cyber hugs!**

**chapter 6**

"I still can't believe that happened to your friend, and you never told me."Embry said.

"You never asked."

"Hehe, yea, your right. So, what do you want to do" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe you should just take me home..." He nodded and slowly pulled into Sal's driveway. I got out. "Thanks for taking me to Dr. Cullen's house. I'm sorry, if I made you mad for hitting hitting your friend in his face."

"It's fine. You wanted to do it one of these day's." I smiled and waved goodbye. He drove of speeding. I opened the door slowly. I looked in and saw Sal looking at me. Well glaring actually. "Nicole Ann Jones! Where have you been. I gave you the freedom to go out last night, expecting you to come home! But, you didn't. What happened to your hand?"

"Last night, I had all intentions to come home. I fell asleep though. As for my hand well, I sorta hit...someone...in the...face."

"You are grounded for a week. Do you hear me? I was so worried. You could have at least called. But, nope you didn't. Now, to your room." She was seething.

I walked slowly to my room. This whole week was going to be boring. At least I have time to plan my revenge on Embry.

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didn't know what to write. So, Ideas for REVENGE! MWAHAHA**

**Oh and please review!!**


	8. AN Truely sorry

**SO! No reviews for revenge. I don't think I'm going to do that. I might just get on with them getting together. Offically. What do you think? Review. Sorry about this not being a chapter, but I just want to know. **

**Also I would like to thank all my loyal readers. If I have any for this story...lol.**

**Well, With love,**

**CassieRae!**


	9. Getting out! But still grounded UGH!

**Disclaimer: I, Cassie Rae, do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I do however own the book Eclipse. I also own Nicole. **

I stared at the crack going across my ceiling. I was _sooooo _bored. I heard the phone ring out in the kitchen and my aunt answer. I didn't bother listen to the conversation. It bored me to much. So, I continued to stare at the crack.

In about 15 minutes, or so, Sal knocked at my door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said, sounding glum.

"That was your mom." I just nodded. "Are you going to call her back?" I shrugged.

"You should."

"Yes, I should. But, I'm not going to."

"And why not, young lady?" She said. She must still be mad at me.

"Because I am mad at her." I simply said.

"That doesn't mean you don't call her." Sal said.

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk to her right now."

"She is your mother."

"Sure, that's what it says on my birth certificate." I said hopping up off the bed. I walked into the kitchen. And it was only day two of my grounding. I sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. Peter just looked at me.

"Why don't you go outside for a little bit. Cool off. Then you can call your mother." He said with a smile.

"You always know how to make things better, don't you?" He just smiled again. It was raining so I went to my room, Sal wasn't in there, and got a sweatshirt. It was white and in hot pink it said Trojan's. I slipped it on over my head, and put on my hood. "I'll be back in a little bit." I told Peter.

I walked out into the rain. I walked down towards the beach, once there I looked out into the ocean. I saw a lightning bolt that looked like it went into the water. Okay, I'll admit that this probably isn't the safest spot to be in. But, I felt calm.

It was starting to down poor. I just stood there. I looked to my left, into the forest. I swear I saw something move. "It's just my mind playing tricks." I said in a hushed voice to myself. But, I couldn't help but watch over there.

I was staring hard. I heard a crack and looked up. A tree started on fire. Holy shit. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and called 911.

"Forks police department. Please stat your emergency." The operator said.

"Okay, I'm at First Beach, a tree just got stuck by lightning. It is on fire."

"Could you please stat your name?" She asked.

"Uh, yea, Nicole Jones." I heard a faint 'okay'.

"There should be a dispatch there soon." She said. I looked up into the tree. It was burning fast. Pieces of branches were falling. I watched them fall to the ground in flame. I heard people running toward me. I turned around to see Embry and some of the guys.

"What are you doing out here?" Sam asked.

"Getting out of the house." I simply stated.

"Why would you go out at a time like this?" Quil asked, like I was crazy. Maybe I am?

"I got into an argument with Sal. Peter said I could just go outside. I don't think he thought I would go anywhere. But, I did, I needed to get out." I said, glaring at Embry.

"Aw, don't be mad at me." He said pouting. I'll admit it was cute. I heard the sirens, and looked to see the fire truck and a police cruiser. The, I'm assuming, cheif got out. "I'm looking for the person who called this in. Nicole Jones?"

"That would be me." I said, jogging over to him.

"Okay, I would like to ask why you were down here?"

"Clearing my head, I got into an argument with my aunt." I replied.

"Okay. Well since you weren't doing anything wrong you may leave." I nodded, and walked away, looking at the firemen try to put the fire out.

I walked over to Embry. Him and the other guys were drenched. So was I, I was also super cold. "So, I haven't seen you around lately. What's up?" Embry asked.

"Well since you had the brilliant idea not to take me home the night of the bon fire, my aunt found out and now I'm grounded." I said, glaring harder. He flinched back.

"I'm sorry." He said, he sounded sincere.

"Whatever." I said. He looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry, I'm just pissed off at Sal. She thinks that I'm just going to forgive my mother just like that." I said, snapping my fingers.

"It's fine." He whispered. I shivered hard. "Hey Sam! How 'bout we go to your house!"

"Sure!" Sam yelled back to Embry. We all started to walk to his house. I trailed behind alot. I had to jog sometimes to keep up. "Stupid really tall, fast walking guys." I said under my breath. They heard me though and started to laugh. I jogged forward, to catch up again.

Finally, we got to his house. Emily opened the door for us. She quickly ran away, coming back with a towel. She handed it to me. "Not to be rude, but, what about them?" I asked pointing at the guys. I heard them chuckle. "They'll be fine." She replied.

I went into the bathroom and took my clothes off and rapped the towel she gave me around me. I looked into the mirror, sighing. "OH! Sorry!" I heard someone yell and slam the door. I opened it and saw Seth standing there. He had a faint blush. "You perve! Don't you knock?!" I said, purposely making a big deal about it. "I'm guessing you don't!" I yelled louder. He was froze in shock.

Everyone came over to the bathroom. Seeing me in just a towel and Seth standing there. They all looked slowly from me to Seth. I slammed the door and grabbed the closest thing to me-which happened to be a roll of toilet paper. I opened the door and made sure everyone was still there. They were, so was Seth, still standing where they were before. I whipped the roll and him. It hit him in the head. Everyone started to laugh. "UGH! You think this is funny! What if I was NAKED!" I yelled. I was having so much fun. Immediately the laughter stopped. They all looked at me and Seth. I went back into the bathroom, not slamming the door.

"I need clothes." I said, in a childish voice. I heard a few chuckles.

"Come on Nicole! I need to go to the bathroom!" Seth yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yea, well, your a guy. Go outside."

"But it's raining!" He whined. I laughed.

"I'll come out when I have dry clothes." I heard an 'ugh'.

"But that will take forever! EMILY!" He yelled.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the bathroom door. I peeked my head out. It was Emily. "I have some clothes for you." She said handing me a pair of pajama shorts. They were plaid, and a tee-shirt.

"Thank you." I said, closing the door. I slipped them on. They were big on my, because I was small. Very petite. I walked out of the bathroom. Seth was there dancing around. "You can use the bathroom now." He ran in.

I danced into the kitchen. "Can I use the phone?" I asked.

"Yea, sure." Sam said. I nodded and picked up the phone on the counter. I quickly dialed Sal's number. On the second ring she answered.

"Hello?"

"Sal? It's me, Nicole."

"NICOLE ANN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I was surprised by her language. She never, EVER swore.

"I'm at my friend Emily's house. Since it was raining, her house was the closest." I heard her sigh.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Um, sure?" I said, handing the phone to Emily mouthing 'she want's to talk to you'. She took the phone.

"Hello?" She asked. There was a pause when Sal talked.

"Yes. Of course she can. I'll make sure she gets up in the morning." There was a pause.

"Your welcome."

"Yup, bye." She said handing me the phone.

"Sal?"

"Okay, Nicole. You'll be staying at your friend Emily's house tonight. I want you home early. If you're home by 9 am. I'll take a day off your grounding."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Bye, love you.

"Bye." I said, hanging up. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. But, I'm sorry to say, your going to have to share your bed with the guys." She look truely sorry.

"Eh, can't be that bad." I said. "I hope." I whispered the last part. I heard chuckles.

"I'll show you the spare bedroom." Emily said. I followed her down the hall. It was a nice bedroom, nice sized bed. I noticed that Emily had left. I sat down on the bed. Staring at the window. There was a flash of lightning.

All around me, it was pitch black. I heard a snicker. "Shit. Where's my cell? Fuck! It's in my other clothes." I said to myself.

"Finally. Your all by yourself." I heard the voice say.

**Who is it?? Well you'll have to review then find out. **

**Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've written! Hope you like it!**

**CassieRae.**


	10. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

**Disclaimer: I, Cassie Rae, do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I do however own the book Eclipse. I also own Nicole. **

_Previously on "My Turn To Be Happy"-_

_There was a flash of lightning. All around me, it was pitch black. I heard a snicker. "Shit. Where's my cell? Fuck! It's in my other clothes." I said to myself._

_"Finally. Your all by yourself." I heard the voice say._

I turned around. "Who the hell are you?!" I asked, fully surprised. I have no clue who this person it.

"Your worst nightmare." She was in front of me, whispering in my ear. I tried to push her back she wouldn't move. "Oh, the fun I'll have with you!"

She grabbed me by my shoulders, and sniffed. WTF?! DID SHE JUST SMELL ME?! "Don't scream." She said. That made me terrified. She held her hand to my mouth, preventing me from screaming. She was holding my nose to, so I couldn't breath. She was walking toward the window. There was a table with a lamp next to it.

Once I was in the perfect spot I kicked it toward the wall. It hit the was and shattered. "You-" She started to say. She was cut off by the door opening, and Emily stood there.

"SAM!" She screamed. Everyone came running and froze when they saw me.

"Don't move, or I'll bite her." The woman said. Did she seriously say she was going to bite me? It's not like I haven't been bit before. I snorted loudly. Everyone, even the horrid woman, was looking at me. The noise made her remove her hand.

"Bite me! HA!" I laughed. Then I felt something plunge into my neck. After a few seconds it was burning. Every single guy**(Leah was the movement in the forest in the chapter before. She was on patrol.)**jump at me and the woman. But they weren't normal. They were WOLVES!! I think I'm going crazy. I started to lose consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up to a burning feeling in my neck. It was like before, but worse. I started screaming. "MAKE IT STOP!!" I screamed.

"We need to take her to the Cullen's. Now." I heard Sam say. I was picked up, and took outside. Though I couldn't see it, I felt the rain on my face. I slipped once more into a sleep.

I woke up to somebody carrying me running. I peeked my eye's open, it was Embry. I clung onto him for dear life. He looked down at me. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispered to me. I barely nodded. We walked into the house that was so very familier to me. Everyone was standing around except the blond guy that looked like Rosalie. He set me down and I put my hands where she bit me. "Nicole. You need to move your hand for me." Dr. Cullen said. I slowly moved my hands away. He leened down and pressed his lips to my neck. He started to suck my blood! WHAT IS UP! PEOPLE BITING AND SUCKING MY BLOOD!!He finally pulled away. "You should just rest now." He said before I passed out.

**OKAY!! SO! They didn't have time to kill the woman. She isn't anyone you know, from the books, I made her up. But you will soon find out who she is, and about her. Will she die? Or no?? Find out next time!**

**CassieRae**


	11. Why can't I remember?

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight. Though I do own the book Eclipse...NOT LIKE THAT! I own a copy of it! DUH! I also own Nicole, so don't steal her. Or I'll have to hunt you down!!**

_Previously on "My Turn To Be Happy"-_

_"Nicole. You need to move your hand for me." Dr. Cullen said. I slowly moved my hands away. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck. He started to suck my blood! WHAT IS UP! PEOPLE BITING AND SUCKING MY BLOOD!!He finally pulled away. "You should just rest now." He said before I passed out._

_**1 hour later**_

I woke in the softest, squishiest bed. I had no idea where I was, and the last thing I remember was that I was getting ready to go to bed at Emily and Sam's house. Shit, I am so sore. I climbed out of the bed and looked at myself in the mirror on the dresser. "Ew." I muttered to myself.

I looked at my clothes, the were really dirty. I looked at my hand, and what I saw scared me so much. They were full of dried blood. I started to hyperventilate. What happened last night?! I ran out the door and saw stairs. I ran down them and slipped, but I caught myself on the railing.

I recognized this house. What am I doing at the Cullen's? I must have made quite a racket running down the stairs, because one of them appeared. I think his name is Jasper..."Are you okay?" He asked. I started to cry.

"No, I'm not okay. I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why I have fucking blood all over my hands. And I don't remember what happened last night." I sobbed out. He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I instantly felt calm.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you..." He said, trailing off.

"If you know something, please tell me. Oh God. Did I kill somebody? SHIT! I did, didn't I?"

"NO! No, you didn't kill anyone." He muttered something else, but I couldn't hear it. He sighed heavily. Like he was thinking-debating-something. "Fine, I'll tell you what I know." I smiled slightly.

"Last night, you were at Sam Uley's house-"

"I remember that, I was getting ready for bed." I interrupted.

"Yes then, the power went out and there was a woman in the spair bedroom. Nobody knows who she is. Well she did something and you kicked the lamp into the wall and Emily came to see what happened, seeing the woman, she called for Sam. The whole p-everyone-came running that was there. 'Don't move or I'll bite' She said. I think that somebody said you snorted." He tried not to laugh at this part. "And she let go and you said 'Bite me! HA!' Well then she, well, she...bite you."

"She bite me?" He made an 'mhm' sound. "Okay." I said, you could tell by my voice that I didn't believe him. He rolled his eyes at he, stood up, and held out his hand. I took it and he lead me to a mirror. Jasper pushed my hair out of the way revealing my neck, and a bite mark. "Holy shit."

"Yea. Well then they brought you here and then you woke up...In a bed. Then ran down here. And I found you and told you all of this." I started to laugh.

"This doesn't look like a normal bite mark..." I said trailing off, running my finger's over the mark.

"Well...That's the catch. You see, _she _wasn't normal." I was confused now.

"What do you mean, 'she wasn't normal'." He looked really uncomfortable. He bite his lip.

"She was a...vampire?" He said, but as a question.

"A vampire?" He nodded. "No. Vampires don't exist." I sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

"Nicole..." I just shook my head. My breathing became irregular. "You need to calm down." And I tried, I really tried, but I couldn't. Everything came back to me. I started to fall, but somebody cought me, and it wasn't Jasper. I looked up to see Embry.

"It's true isn't it?" He just nodded. "Then, what are you?"

"A vampire's worst enemy." He stated. I must have looked confused, because he explained further. "All the people you met at La Push, all the people I hang out with, well, they're...werewolves."

"Oh God, this is too much." I said covering my mouth with my hand. "I need to go." I said heading for the door. I walked out, seeing everybody watching me. I turned around to face Embry. "What happened to the woman that bit me?"

"Well sense she cought us off guard she escaped."

"So, she's still out there waiting for me to be alone again. Right?" He nodded.

"Well what are we going to do?" Embry shrugged. "Don't just shrug Embry. I could DIE."

"You think I don't know that!?" He yelled. "You think that I don't know how much danger your in?!"

I let out a shaky breath and looked up to the sky. "I just don't want to die Embry."

"Well Nicole, nobody really wants to die." He said dryly.

"Why are you being such an asshole to me? You know what, forget it. Maybe your just PMSing?" I heard a few 'ooh burn' go around. I turned around and started to walk away. "OR maybe I'm just seeing the really Embry come out?"

**I had this chapter wrote before but then I didn't like it. & if I don't like the chapter, that mean's you people aren't going to like it...**

**Okay so the PMSing thing actually happened. I said that to a guy in my class, cuz he has like anger management(not really but he is always pissed off at everything) & I said something like that to him. Then his friend just looked at me then laughed. 'Twas funny.**

**So now you can go and review...It isn't that hard. & anybody who doesn't is just to lazy to click a button and write something along the lines of "I liked it" or "I didn't really like it" See, not that hard.**

**Oh and sorry if that seemed mean, I'm just alittle mad at people in my house and I want to just like go outside and scream.**

**Luv you all.  
Cassie**


	12. You piss me off, I go away

**I would like to thank two awesome people. 13.shimer.13 for review I think almost every chapter for this story. And bellamarieswancullen for being awesome and reading my other stories and reviewing them also! Your reviews are amazing. So once again THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Twilight Sob But I shall own Nicole...& People from my other stories...But they do not matter!**

_Previously on My Turn To Be Happy_

_I let out a shaky breath and looked up to the sky. "I just don't want to die Embry."_

_"Well Nicole, nobody really wants to die." He said dryly._

_"Why are you being such an asshole to me? You know what, forget it. Maybe your just PMSing?" I heard a few 'ooh burn' go around. I turned around and started to walk away. "OR maybe I'm just seeing the really Embry come out?"_

I turned on my heel to leave. "Aww come on Nicole!" I just lifted up my right hand and stuck up my 'naughty finger'.**(Sorry, but my science teacher said that, and me and my cousin-we sit right next to each other at those table things-looked at each other and started to crack up) **

"Why are you so pissed off at the world?" He shouted after me. I swear, I skidded, because I stop so fast. I slowly turned around to look at him. "I mean seriously. Your mad at you mom, your mad at you friends back in Idaho, then Paul, oh and Bella, I'm pretty sure Edward, and me now."

"Oh so do like all eight or so of you make up the world? I mean is the population that small? Cuz, I always thought that there was a WHOLE lot more people. Or did you just forget to say China?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe I did, I just haven't heard you complain about it yet!"

"You know what Embry. FUCK OFF! Go kiss somebody else's ass then turn into a complete asshole!" I yelled to him. I walked over to Rosalie. "I need a ride home."

"I can't take you all the way, but I can take you as far as I can go." I nodded to her. She led me to a BMW M3.

"Sweet car." I said admiring it.

"Thanks. It's my baby." She said smiling with pride. We both climbed in. I wasn't paying attention but soon we squealed to a stop. I jerked forward, and I noticed that we were right outside of La Push.

"Thank you Rose."

"No problem. Remember call me sometime." I just nodded and go out. I heard her turn around and drive away. I started to run at full speed to Sal's house. I burst through the door. Nobody was awake yet. What time is it anyway? I thought to myself. I looked at the microwave 5:45. Wow.

I walked into my room and took out a white piece of paper and started to sketch the way I wanted my room. I scratched furiously at the paper.

In about an hour I had finish the sketch. I dug through my dresser drawers looking for colored pencils. I finally found some at the bottom of the drawer. I sat back down on my bed and started to color it the way I wanted. It was going to be alot of work and it was going to take forever...but hey. I have all summer.

I went into my closet and took out a small box that I kept all my money in. Which was quite a bit. I took out some money, and walked out to the kitchen. I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and wrote a note.

_Sal,_

_I got home at around 6 a.m.  
but you weren't up. I had a bad night so,  
I started to design my bedroom. I took my money  
I'm going to go to the store. I don't know  
when I'll be home though. _

_Love you,  
Nicole_

I went back into my room and grabbed a sweatshirt and my ipod. Then, I was on my way to town. I turned my ipod up as much as it could go. I started to play Time of Your Life by Green Day.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life

I feel in love with this song when I first heard it. The next song I choose was Pardon Me by Incubus. I played about 15 song when I finally got to the store. I walked right over to the place where you get the paint. I quickly told her what colors I needed. She said she would announce it over the intercom when it was done. I just nodded and walked to the bed stuff. I grabbed the perfect comforter and pillows to match. I then grabbed two little box things that held stuff. In about an hour I was announced that I could pick up my paint. I thanked her and went to check out. I check out and got everything situated so I could carry it home.

On the way home I almost dropped everything a few times. I should have waited to get the weird boxes.

**_HONK! HONK!_**

I jumped at the startling noise. Once again almost dropping the stuff. I heard a car pull up beside me. "Want a ride?" I heard a voice asked. It was Jacob.

"A ride would be nice." Was all I said. He stopped the car and help me put the stuff in his car. I climbed in.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" He asked.

"Painting my room."

"Ooooooh." I just nodded.

"You seemed pretty pissed when the blond took you home."

"She has a name. Plus Embry was being a dick."

"You shouldn't blame him." He accused.

"I wasn't blaming him! All I said was that I didn't want to die and he goes all "Well nobody want's to die Nicole" He think's I don't know that! I bet he wouldn't care if I did die or not." I heard him start to laugh.

"I think he'd go off and kill anybody who even tried to hurt you."

"Your just saying words Jake. He wouldn't care. Did you hear the way he was talking to me?"

"Yes I heard. He's just frusterated." Jacob said.

"Yea, well he made me frusterated!" He start to laugh again.

"Well here you go." He said pulling up to my house. I went to the trunk and go all my stuff and went inside.

Still nobody was up. I threw the note away and went into my room. I turned on my computer and went on the internet, and went bed shopping. I finally found the one that would be perfect. I put in all the nessasary info and ordered it. Now for the hard part...

**There. I said that she might paint the room in earlier chapters. I now I found the perfect one!**

**So, go and review now. You know, you might get a thank you!! In my story where EVERYONE will read how nice you are!!**

**Love you all,**

**Cassie**


	13. Umm I really can't think of a title

**READ THIS!!**

**Thank you this time to: Rockin Ace and bornagainvamp. I know that I had like 1 or 2 more reviews, but I decided to thank new people every time. So review or...I may just stop updating until I think you have suffered enough.**

**Disclaimer: We all know for a fact that I, Cassie, don't own Twilight. But we do know that I, Cassie, own Nicole! GO ME!**

_Previously on My Turn To Be Happy_

_Still nobody was up. I threw the note away and went into my room. I turned on my computer and went on the internet, and went bed shopping. I finally found the one that would be perfect. I put in all the necessary info and ordered it. Now for the hard part..._

**Two_ Week Later_**

I finally finished painting my room and my bed had arrived. My room was a mural. It was an underwater scene. It was an aqua color. It had big bubbles floating up. There was a spot in it that the sun was shining in it. My bed was black and it had silky sheets and a silky comforter. It was an aqua color, but lighter than the walls. The comforter had a design on it too. The end tables had a glass top and a black metal table part. **(Look on my profile. You can see it there.)**

Over the past two weeks, I have been laughing so much. Want to know why? I've gotten 376 calls from Embry. Non of them I answered though. I know your probably how I know he called that much. Well...I started to tally it. I feel just a smidge bad though. Ignoring him. But then again, if you think back he was being a bitch...A shrill noise brought me back to the present. It was the phone. The caller ID said some name I didn't know, so I just decided to answer it. "Hello."

"I love what you did to the room. Suits you well." An unknown voice said. I tried to think of who it was but I couldn't figure out who..."It's better than the plain white you had before." Wait, rewind. How does this person know what my room looks like, and what it looked like. I never had anybody in my house. I walked over to the window and peeked out. I didn't see anyone. I shut the blinds so it got darker in my room. I also turned out my light, and sat on the bed.

"Who is this?" I asked. I heard a 'tsk' sound.

"Don't you remember? I mean, you met me just a little bit ago, but I never go to introduce myself." I went over all the people I had me in the past few weeks. I new everyone's name. I heard a little giggle.

"If this is someone from school, I swear, I will kick your asses."

"Oh. I don't go to schoo. I graduated awhile ago."

"Who the hell is this, and how did you get my number?" I said into the phone, with gritted teeth. The words next was what brought everthing together.

"Your worst nightmare." I quickly shut the phone off with shaking hands. Who should I call? Embry? Sam? Or maybe the Cullen's? I decided to call Sam. He picked up on the 3rd ring. "Hello?"

"S-sam?"

"Nicole?" I made a mhm sound. "Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I won't be for long." I heard a bunch of murmurs in the background.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Don't go anywhere." He commanded, and he didn't have to worry. I was to shocked to move. In about 3 minutes they were here banging on my door. I went over and opened the door.


	14. READ THIS

**READ THIS!!**

**I am SUPER sorry to say this...It may take me a while to update my stories. My reasons are...**

**1. My sister graduates this Satuarday.**

**2. Her party is in two weeks.**

**3. I have softball now.**

**4. I have exams soon.**

**I hope to have a chapter up before her party and my exams. I am really sorry about this also. **

**Cassie**


	15. gota get u 2 hell 2 get u 2 heavenlyric

**Okay! SOO! Yes I am still alive.  
FULLY ALIVE more than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
FULLY ALIVE  
AND SHE KNOWS I DON'T BELIEVE IN FUTURES! SoOoRrY! Song mode. I don't think I'm doing that again cuz it made me have a sneezing attack. SERIOUSLY! So graduation went well, but at her party at like 4 in the morning my aunt and mom got into a HUGE fight and my sister made me leave to go to Monroe where her friend lives, cuz it got so bad. NOW TO THE STORY!! **

**DiScLaImEr:DoN't OwN tWiLiGhT!! OH and shanks to XxHeartbreakRomancexX! Oh and here you go, this is for bornagainvamp, cuz you were madish at me cuz I said I couldn't update, but you still wished me good luck on everything!! THANK YOU!!**

_Previously on My Turn To Be Happy:_

_"S-sam?"_

_"Nicole?" I made a mhm sound. "Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, but I won't be for long." I heard a bunch of murmurs in the background._

_"I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Don't go anywhere." He commanded, and he didn't have to worry. I was to shocked to move. In about 3 minutes they were here banging on my door. I went over and opened the door._

Almost everyone jammed through my door to see me. Some people went further into my house and others stayed with me. "Nicole, we need to take you some where we know someone will be with you at all times."

"Okay. But where?"

"We're taking you to the Cullen's." I nodded my head and went into my room and packed up a duffel bag. In about 10 minutes we were off to their house. I don't know how long it took us to get there, but when we did, I saw all of them standing outside. I rolled my eyes, they probably thought the wolves were going to attack...

"Nicole. Can I talk to you quickly?" Embry asked. I nodded and followed him to the back of the house.

"So, what did you want."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was very assholish of me." I giggled at the word. Then there was an extremely long pause.

"Jake told me you thought I wouldn't care if you got hurt." I looked up at him, but looked right back down. "Your wrong you know. I'd care more than anyone else. More than you know."

"I'm sure you would." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm completely serious. I know your probably wondering why I care though. Well, that's the complicated part."

"Well, you can explain it then..." I trailed off.

"Well you see, there is one thing with werewolves. You don't really get to find your own soul mate. It just comes to you. When you see the right girl when your in your wolf form, it's like the whole world revolves around that person. You would do anything for that person, not matter what. It's called imprinting. That person becomes your soul mate." He explained, but I was still confused.

"What does this have to do with me Embry?"

"Well, you see, um. I sorta imprinted on...You." He was getting all shy, and you could see a faint blush on his face.

"You imprinted on me?" I asked, while he nodded. Wow, that's alot to handle.

"I know you probably don't _like _me like that, or really like me for that matter, but, I can't really do anything." He said, defensively.

"Hey! I never said anything, so just calm down." I said, a little angry that he got defencive for no reason. I heard him mutter sorry.

"It's fine. We should probably go up front, see what's going on."

"Yea, we probably should." We both walked to the front in silence. He went over by the guys and I went by the Cullen's. The pack started to leave, but someone yelled. "YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER!" I knew it was Embry.

"AND YOU DON'T GO OFF BEING A FUCKTARD AND GETTING YOUR SELF IN TROUBLE!" I yelled back.

**SO! IMPRINTATION!! I don't even know if that is a word! SO! Review, you know you want to...**

**PEACE!!**

**Cassie!**


	16. Fasinating!

**Hello fellow readers! Dudes, It is like SOO shitty where I live right now. Because of the weather. Like all of southern Wisconsin is flooded. Luckily where I live it isn't flooded. For all the people who live there, I am really sorry about that. I hope you all are okay!**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Twilight!!**

**Special thanks to: The Great Katabawa. Thanks for saying my story is 'freaking awesome' and to bellamarieswancullen! **

_Previously on My Turn To Be Happy:_

_"Yea, we probably should." We both walked to the front in silence. He went over by the guys and I went by the Cullen's. The pack started to leave, but someone yelled. "YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER!" I knew it was Embry._

_"AND YOU DON'T GO OFF BEING A FUCKTARD AND GETTING YOUR SELF IN TROUBLE!" I yelled back_.

I chuckled turning around to the Cullen's. "So...Where's my room?" I asked.

"Follow me." Esme said leading me into the house. She walked quickly up the stair, so fast that I pretty much had to run. Esme came to an abrupt stop to a door. She swiftly opened the door and smile at me. "Here's your room. I hope you like it."

The walls were a deep rich blue, with a white trim and celien. The bed was made out of crystal, and had the same deep blue for a comforter. It had end tables on both sides, which were also made out of crystal. There was a white couch and a 46" t.v.

"It's..it's. Wonderful!" I said in awe.

"I'm really glad you like it. It's one of my favorite rooms in the house." She informed me. I felt honored to be staying in this room then.

"So, how is your family?" She asked casually.

"Um. Well, Sal and Peter they're good. My mom and dad, I don't really know. I haven't talked to them in a while."

"Do you want to call them? Especiallyin this situation?" I nodded and she disappeared and reappeared just as fast as she left. She handed me a small silver razr. I flipped it open and dialed my parents number.

"Hello?" My mom answered on the second ring.

"Hi mom."

"Nicole?" She asked.

"Yea mom, it's me. How are you?"

"Oh Nicole! I'm good. Now, I want to know what's been keeping you so busy that you never call me!" She demanded.

_'Oh well you see mom. I found out my friends are werewolves, and a couple of my other friends are vampires. Oh and my werewolf best friend imprinted on me. Yea where you become their soul mate and you practically have no say in it. Yea. Oh and I have a savage vampire trying to eat me in the heap of it all!' _Haha. Yea, like I'd say that.

"Oh well I've just been grounded. You know me, you can take me from the trouble, but I'll always make more." I heard her chuckle on the other end.

"That is true, Nicole, that is true. So, met anybody special there?" I bit my lip not sure whether or not to tell her about Embry. I looked up at Esme and she shook her head yes.

"Um. Kind of, yes. His name is Embry. He's one of my best friends here."

"Really? Oh that's great Nicole! I can't wait to meet him when I come and visit!"

"Visit?" I choked out.

"Yes, I'm coming in a couple of days. Didn't Sal tell you? Oh, I should have known. She can be so irresponsible!"

"Um. Mom, I kind of got to go. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you in a few days." I said.

"Oh. Well okay dear. See you-" I cut her off by snapping the phone shut. I looked up at Esme, but I noticed that the whole family was standing there. Privacy much?

"What's wrong. I felt a heavy load of distress from downstairs?" Jasper asked.

"My mo-Wait. How did you know about my distressness?"

"Haha. One of the many wonders of being a vampire!" Alice said joyfully.

"And they are...?" I asked.

"SUPERPOWERS!!" She exclaimed.

"Sweet...What are they?"

"Well, I can see into the future. Eddyboy over there" She said pointing to Edward "Well, he can read minds, and Bella, she can block out any power of her choice!. And my dearest Jazzy over there, he can feel and change emotions around himself."

"Fasinating! That is totally cool!"

"I know isn't it! So now back to the subject of distress."

"Right well, my mom is coming."

"So, I don't see the big deal. So your mother is coming." Bella said. **(Sorry if this disappoints people, but I really want Bella to be the bitch in my story!!)**

"Yes. My mother is coming, and I have a savage vampire coming after me, who will probably not stop at anything to come and EAT ME!!" I yelled the end part at her. Which made me recieve an icy glare from her. I glared right back at her. But, my glare was screwed up when I yawned widely.

"I think maybe we should let Nicole go to sleep now." Alice suggested. I nodded and said good night. I changed into pajamas that I didn't even notice were on the bed, and I slipped under the blankets. I thougth back to the conversation with my mother. The last thought in my head before I fell asleep, was how am I going to keep my mother safe?

**TERRIBLE ENDING!! I hated it! So people go and review now, I know you want to!! And remember if you review you may get your name in my 'special thanks'!!**

**Lubs!**

**Cassie!**


	17. WRITERS BLOCK!

**I am back to society!! I was camping for 4 days, and had nothing to do! So I have total writers block right now. And it sucks ASS! Opps for all the little children. I know I have my caracters swear, but really, if you are little and don't swear. Please, do not repeat these words! haha. So back on subject, PLEASE HELP ME WITH WRITERS BLOCK!!**


End file.
